time to go back
by salllzy
Summary: original version of time to go back up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

It had been three months since Damon and Stefan had left Mystic falls with the intention of never coming back, in that time Klaus and Elijah had began to tear up the town in pure rage. No one had been able to stop them and any attempts to stop them had failed everyone would safely admit that they needed Damon and Stefan back.

Even the original family couldn't put up with the two and had moved to another state none of them could put up with the temper tantrum that the two were throwing.

Damon and Stefan were having the time of their lives, between the two of them they had managed to stay out of trouble for two full months. In that time they had managed to find a suitable house and even bond over things, Damon had even went to college and got a degree things were looking up for the two brothers for once in their long lives things were looking up for them, sitting in the living room both reading when Stefan's phone began ringing for the tenth time in a hour looking at the caller id Stefan sighed as it read Elena opening his phone he answered

"Elena what can I do for you?"

"_Stefan we need you to come back, Klaus and Elijah are going on some sort of rampage and are destroying the town no one can stop them we need you to come back before there is no town to come back too." _

Sighing Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed through it while he cast a glance at Damon who was glaring at the phone as though it was the devil its self closing the phone Stefan looked at Damon and spoke

"I think we need to go back to Mystic falls."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning Rape and violence **

Klaus and Elijah no longer had control, they no longer cared the people that kept the beast at bay had gone. Since Damon and Stefan had left the animals inside of them had torn and ripped their way out screaming and demanding that their mates come back, they wanted and needed them back.

Damon and Stefan had sped back to Mystic falls they had managed to avoid getting speeding tickets by compelling the police as they made it back to mystic falls in under a hour, neither of them had expected to see the sight of Klaus and Elijah stood their fangs bared, veins under their eyes and a deadly hunger in them.

Neither Damon nor Stefan stood a chance as Elijah and Klaus both ran forwards and grabbed the two brothers before running off into different directions.

Damon felt a bed hit his back as he seen Elijah stood over him, baring his fangs as he bit down harshly and brutally down on Damon's neck brining a scream out of Damon, Damon knew that moving or trying to fight the original vampire off without making it worse. Damon watched as a hunger appeared in Elijah's eyes that screamed for submission, Damon had never been to back down but something inside of him warned him not to push.

Without warning Elijah bit straight into Damon's neck brining a scream from the younger vampires neck as Elijah continued to bite in a brutal and harsh fashion not once caring about the body underneath him, Damon could feel Elijah drinking from him the fangs that had so brutally pierced the skin had been roughly pulled out spilling more of his blood onto the bed underneath him. Damon could feel the blood trickling down his neck and staining his shirt.

Elijah gave a feral growl at the sight of Damon covered in his own blood, not even giving the younger vampire a chance to breath Elijah had ripped his trousers off like they were paper, and growled before ripping off Damon's boxers and entering Damon in one swift and brutal push.

Damon didn't know whether to scream or not, he knew he was unprepared and didn't think his first time with Elijah would be rape. Feeling the body of Elijah pressed down onto Damon's body and snarled before thrusting in and out of Damon.

Damon for his part couldn't do anything, his body had frozen in fear and terror, he gasped in pain when Elijah began to move. He knew he had torn something inside but could find little comfort in the fact that it would be healed once he had fresh blood in his system, he couldn't find the will to move nor care at this point he just wanted it over with so that he could have a shower and possibly cry, something that he hadn't done since he was human.

Elijah knew something was wrong this was Damon Salvatore, he was never one to lay down and take something without putting up a fight. Filing that piece away for later he continued his punishing thrusts in and out of the unresponsive body underneath him, growling low in his chest he found release and emptied himself into the pliant body of Damon before rolling off Damon and falling asleep.

Damon let out something that sounded like a chocked off sob as he stood up and used Elijah's shower, he felt the hot water on his back and removed all the cold water from the shower as the water turned scalding. The water began to burn Damon's body at first nothing could be heard then the sudden sounds of sobbing filled the bathroom, Damon done the one thing he promised he would never do again he cried.


	3. Chapter 3

When Elijah awoke the first thing he realised was the room smelt of blood and sex, sitting up he noticed the body of Damon asleep at the far side of the bed. Moving closer he noticed dark bruises on Damon's hips and neck, what the fuck had happened last night?

Damon grumbled something in his sleep before rolling over and revealing the other side of his neck that was covered in a rather large bruise that covered most of his neck.

Elijah glanced at the bruise and felt Damon flinch under the touch, Elijah felt anger bubble up inside of him. He wasn't sure if it was because some one had hurt Damon or because he could remember the night that had happened no matter how hard he tried he couldn't for the life of him remember and that frustrated him to no end.

Damon was coming back to consciousness slowly bits and pieces were coming back to him like what had happened the previous night, Damon felt a twinge as he realised that he wasn't going to tell Elijah what really happened he would just tell him things got frisky and a little too rough. He knew he would take the secret to the grave if he had a chance to he would never let anyone find out, the pity and the sympathy would be too much for Damon to bare he could imagine all the looks he would receive.

Elijah for the most part didn't know whether to be happy or relieved when Damon awoke, hopefully Damon would shed some light on what had happened the last memory he had was the day that Stefan and Damon left the town the rest was all blank.

Damon rolled over and looked into Elijah's eyes while he would never admit it to anyone else he had fallen for the original hard, he thought he love Katherine but now he knew what real love was like and he wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize it. Wrapping his arms around Elijah he pulled Elijah in for a soul searing kiss that lasted a good few minutes as neither of them needed to breath pulling away from the kiss Damon spoke

"Good morning love."

Elijah smirked down at Damon and pulled him back in for another kiss, the kiss lasted longer than the first on and got a lot more rougher as Elijah began to nip and bite at Damon's lips. Finally pulling away Elijah looked down at the ruffled sight of Damon, his piercing blue eyes shone with lust…..and dare he say it love? Was this missing from his long life? Was this what he had been searching for?

Damon could tell something was going on inside Elijah's head and decided that it wouldn't do, not at all. Rolling on top of Elijah, Damon began to leave a small trail of kisses and bites down the original's neck.

Elijah moaned and grabbed hold of Damon's head and rolled on top of Damon and straddled on to Damon's waist before growling

"What happened last night?"


	4. Chapter 4

Damon glanced at Elijah before calmly saying

"What happened? Nothing much you went all original vampire on my arse, we had sex it go rough. Very rough and frisky I might add and now I have a few bruises as proof."

Elijah climbed off Damon, he knew the younger vampire was hiding something. He could feel it, Elijah knew he wouldn't of gotten very far if he never trusted his own instincts but for now he would let it slide. He knew that both him and Damon had a lot to catch up on, walking out of the room Elijah noticed that he was in the boarding house which meant Stefan and Klaus would be in here as well possibly in Stefan's room and judging by the sounds the two of them were still at it.

Damon frowned and managed to get out of the bed his full body ached and it felt like he had been shot by a thousand wooden bullets getting the chance to properly look at the room he found that he was in the boarding house, but last night he could of sworn that he was in Elijah's house unless he had been too tired to tell the difference.

Stefan and Klaus had both been a bit too violent during the reunion of the two of them, to say that they were a bit excited was a understatement. Stefan rolled over as he remembered the night.

~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~

Klaus growled and Snarled at Stefan, who had his fangs bared at the original he wouldn't back down not when he didn't have any idea were this would go. Stefan made a move to the bed before he got tackled to the bed by a playful looking Klaus.

"Hello luv, lets see what is going to happen tonight shall we."

Stefan could only moan and groan in response as Klaus began to leave a trail of kisses and nips along Stefan's neck

"Fuck Klaus please stop teasing me!"

Klaus chuckled

"Eager are we?"

Stefan pinned Klaus to the bed before snarling

"I have been waiting since I first seen you! Now we will fuck and we will keep at it!"

Klaus let out a full belly laugh as he stared into the loving soulful eyes of Stefan before kissing him and dragging his body back to the bed, Stefan snarled and ripped Klaus's shirt off before attacking Klaus's chest and brining one of Klaus's nipples to his mouth and sucking before lightly biting and drawing a few droplets of blood. Stefan lapped at the ruby droplets before running his nails down Klaus's back drawing a guttural moan out of Klaus.

~~~~~~End Flash back~~~~~~~~~

Stefan watched as Klaus began to get dressed, he would never get tired of the sight. Klaus turned around and looked at Stefan with a smirk

"See something you like luv?"

Stefan smiled

"Indeed I do, but we really need to check on Damon and Elijah. God knows what happened last night."

Stefan climbed out of bed without caring about his state of undress as he walked forwards to Klaus and wrapped his arms around Klaus's waist, just as he was about to kiss Klaus there was a whistle the two turned around and glared at Damon who was stood in the door way smirking his entire body was covered in bruises and red marks.

Stefan's eyes widened as he looked at Damon before asking

"What the fuck happened?"

Damon raised his eyebrow before smirking

"Well as it turns out Elijah likes it a little rough, so what you see is what is left from last night."

Even Klaus was looking at Damon like he had grown a second head

"Damon, no one has been able to handle Elijah when he is like that. No one at least not that have lived."

Damon shrugged

"Nothing I couldn't handle I have had worse from Stefan."

There was a growl from behind Damon as Elijah stalked forwards

"What the fuck do you mean Damon?"

Both Damon and Stefan gave two very dark smiles

"Simple Stefan and I are NOT related by blood we are not brothers at all. So the two of us were having sex with each other for years."

Klaus and Elijah both looked at Stefan and Damon with shock

"Wait the two of you are not related?"

Stefan gave such a dark laugh it sent chills up both of the original spines

"No Damon and I are not related in any shape or form, Damon found out after my father raped him one night, while he was doing that he failed to realise that I was stood outside the door listening and heard everything that had been said."

Klaus and Elijah glanced at Damon who wore a far off look in his face like he was in another time as Stefan continued

"It was shortly before we met Katherine that the two of us began to notice each other, at first it was kisses in private and it turned into something more. After a while my father figured out what was going on, one night he forced Damon and I to have sex while he watched after that I vowed I would kill him for hurting Damon like that."

Klaus glanced at Stefan

"You killed your own father, I thought that Damon was joking."

A humourless laugh emitted from Damon

"Oh Stefan killed him alright right after he tortured him, I never thought I would see the day that he would beg but he did."

Stefan wrapped his arms around Damon and placed a sweet kiss to Damon's lips

"The two of us were inseparable, even when I thought I was alone Damon was never far away. We kept up the illusion of been brothers to stop people asking what was going on."

Damon leaned into Stefan before stating

"The two of us are a package, you get one of us you get both of us."

Stefan and Damon glanced nervously at each other while Klaus and Elijah were thinking

Klaus looked at Elijah and caught his eyes, could Klaus see him loving someone like Damon he could and he could also see Elijah loving someone like Stefan they would all balance them out, turning to Stefan and Damon Elijah and Klaus had made their decision…...


End file.
